After The War
by Emberleigh
Summary: Sequel to War What Is It Good For Draco made some promises that he will and wasn't able to come through with. Then again Dumbledore has some urgent news for the blonde that everyone thought they were never going to hear. Ginny can be...saved?
1. Intro

*** Sequel here!!! Liked War What Is It Good For? Upset that Ginny died? Wait no longer to see what's going to happen with all your favorite characters. I mean I only have a few original ones but you know you missed them! Well I know it's been a while now. Believe me I've written this several times each time being different. I liked this one the most though. Draco's all angsty and torn apart. The poor bloke and all. I'll try to update this as often as I can. Well that is if I get feedback *cough* review *cough.* 

  


It takes place four years after Ginny "died." You say the quotation marks right? Don't miss that! There will be other characters coming in the next chapter. I guess this would be the prologue. Have fun and keep the flames away. 

  


Thanks Emberleigh.*** 

  
  
  


The blonde rolled on his left side to turn back on his right side two seconds later. In his head he could see her behind his closed eyelids. Even though his bed was empty besides him, being the only occupant, he could still feel the heat from her body. There was no traces of any red strands on his pillow yet he could still smell her hair as if his face was buried in the silky strands. 

  


This is not anything new. It's an every night occurrence. The redhead haunts his dreams from beyond. Not only can he see, smell, and feel her, but he swears he can hear her. If anyone else knew they would think he's off his rocker. The truth is that the guilt has gotten to him more than his father had ever thought. It's been eating away at him. The bags under his eyes, the weight loss, the blank stare he gives when he's supposed to be paying attention gives away something more. 

  


The man that gave him life and took that away from his soul mate got away. It's far from over. Everyone got away. He could care less though. Bentley nearly killed him after his father fled. The sword was poised to go right through his still beating heart. If only Casey hadn't seen. Why did Grey have to interfere? He's bitter that his life was saved. What was the point in it? So he could be bitter waiting for her again in another seventy years?!

  


Finally giving up the fight, he threw the covers aside and staring at the ceiling, he reached over to the night stand and grabbed his wand. Without throwing on a jacket over his pajamas he apparated to a familiar spot. Silently he walked up the stairs in the all too well known house. If they knew he was here...well he would be upset. She was a bit more understanding.

  


Slipping into the room he knelt down beside the bed. The little girl was asleep soundly in her bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin. If she were awake she would jump and cling to him. He was her favorite "uncle." That is a hard little act to achieve with so many competitors. Yet he took it with a grain of salt. Here the little girl looked so familiar. Ones that been haunting his dreams.

  


The blonde hair, bright brown eyes, heart warming smile, soft voice, musical laugh all of it he could have had. On the bed in front of him tucked in securely looked like what could have been his daughter. Take away the Weasley last name and the Ron attitude and she may have been a product of a Weasley and a Malfoy. If only his father hadn't chosen to be so vindictive. He had to take away something that made his son happy. 

  


"Victoria," he whispered and smoothed back the slumbering girl's hair. "I wanted a girl you know? She would have been your age too. Adrian," he trailed off. 

  


That was going to be her name. Adrian Malfoy. Ginny didn't know a lot of things. She didn't know how he liked her before she stepped foot into his camp. Then she didn't know how close he had been to killing Bentley when he was found out. Most certainly she had no idea that he had an image in his head and at least one name picked out. The first was going to be a girl. Andy, he was going to call her affectionally. She'd be part him, part Gin, and a total different being as well. 

  


Leaning over he dropped a kiss on her forehead and apparated again. He didn't want to be there when Ron woke up to do his nightly check. The man have to clench his teeth sometimes to stand the blonde man, but he loves his family unconditionally. Luna doesn't mind him at all. She chastises her husband all the time for being so "subtle."

  


Dropping himself off to bed again he pulled the covers tightly to his chin. It's not his room he's seeking comfort in. It's her childhood room. The walls haven't changed since she left eight years ago. Neither of the Weasley's had the heart to make any altercations to it. He's grateful for that fact. Away in the room he feels safe and comforted. As if nothing can hurt him here.

  


Many a nights he's fallen asleep here and woken up to be greeted openly by her parents. Mrs. Weasley, especially, is fond of the young man. She fusses over him as if he is part of the family. As if he belongs. If only when he sits at the table, with all the other Weasleys and adopted family alike, he doesn't feel so alone. The looks he gets and the feeling of emptiness beside him, when there should be a female red head there, is overwhelming. 

  


Everyone has moved on with their life. It's after the war and they're living it to it's fullest. Ron and Luna have Victoria. He's sure there is soon to be many more. All the Weasley are blessed like that. Harry and Hermione have been married for a while now. They made no mention of it during the war. Now the two are never seen far apart from the other. Grey and Casey are doing well too. They're newly engaged. The large diamond ring is hard to miss just almost as much as their smiles. Only he is alone and bitter. 

  


Alone because of himself. It's his own doing. Wasn't it his fault that he didn't tell her about his feelings when he had a chance? Or that he put Bentley close to her making them work together? Not that anyone could miss the big red flag. His father had shoved his sword right through her chest. Not much room for debating. 

  


Squeezing his eyes shut and holding the covers tightly over him he tried to let the feminine childhood room lure him to sleep. In it he could feel as if she was here and back to being young again. Then she would be naive about the world and want to save it but not know how to. Her parents would still protecting her. Someone needed to. He failed miserably at it! 

  
  



	2. If Anyone Can

***Just a little tidbit but I got the title from one of the chapters in the last story. In it Draco made promises to Gin about things that would happen...after the war. So here we are now. After The War. Okay and now I have to say thank you! I'm so happy that everyone has welcomed the sequel. Well it's not really in full swing yet but I've always been able to write the second one better than the first. It's easier I assume. All the characters are already built and established. So thank you again and here is another chapter.***

  
  
  


He forced a smile at all the familiar faces around him. Everyone was in the holiday spirit. Well everyone but the blonde sitting between his cousin's fiancee and one of his once upon a time enemies. They were all focused on their significant other. Something he doesn't have.

  


He's tried to date before. Well a few woman were pushed on him by his "friend." They were either air heads or way too focused on his celebrity. He did after all beat the dark lord. That was the only one that didn't get away. Out of all the people he wanted to rip into tiny pieces and send home in little boxes Voldermort was certainly low on his priority list. 

  


How could he move on though? He didn't even get a proper goodbye. Not that he ever wanted to tell her bye. If they were to ever break up he wanted it to be done properly. With things thrown at his head and vulgar words dripping from her lips instead of because a sword impaling her. It's not a proper or fair ending. He doesn't know if they could have made it work. What if they could have and had made a Weasley record with all their offsprings? Or maybe she couldn't handle his protectiveness and family history. His father is after all evil. 

  


At least he got to tell her what he really felt. She had said it back too. He could live a thousand years and never hear anything that sounded even half as good. Nothing is ever going to be the same. Those words are not to be duplicated.

  


"Uncle Draco," the tiny girl cried pulling on his sleeve earning his attention. 

  


"Tory," he said giving her a weak smile and pulling the child up to his lap. "Happy Thanksgiving."

  


"Happy Thanksgiving," she whispered back before peeking him on the cheek. His smile grew a little as the little girl hopped down and ran back to her parents. 

  


Ron didn't seem to mind at all today. Nothing seemed to get under his skin. Even his brothers jokes and experiments slipped into his food. Draco didn't mind it at all. More attention and glares off of him the better. He feels welcomed and relieved.

  


Molly smiled at the blonde at the table watching the others. She heard about him and watched him grow and mature. Now the young man is a part of her family. He is one of her sons even though Ronald may not like that thought. She lost her baby girl and gained another son.

  


"Happy Thanksgiving Draco." He looked up to the mother figure of this large group. 

  


"Happy Thanksgiving Molly." 

  
  


***************************************

  


Dumbledore kept his back to the bed. He couldn't make himself look at the young woman lying there. It was too hard. His chest would tighten and his eyes would water. This woman came to him as a girl and he's watched her grow up. Now she's as close to dead as can be while still breathing.

  


"I think it'll work." Dumbledore shook his head.

  


"I can't let them know if you think at best. I need to know Severus."

  


"Albus," he sighed. "This is the best we can do. It has to work. It's the only option we have." The older wizard sighed and dropped his head.

  


"Inform the Weasleys first. I don't want Mr. Malfoy to know yet. This is their discussion." 

  


"They're going to want to do anything to bring back their daughter and sister." Dumbledore turned to the potions master.

  


"Yes but like everything this is not fail poof. I hate to see their hopes up to see them all die again inside." He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's stuck in a place where no one else has ever been." 

  


Severus walked to the door and paused when he had the handle in his hand. He's been working for years searching for any sort of spell. This is as close as his come to anything of the sort. Virginia Weasley is stuck in her own mind. She's alive but not conscious. Somewhere she's living in her own world afraid to come out.

  


"Draco can do it," he said softly just before he let himself. 

  


"If anyone can," Dumbeldore mumbled to himself still not be able to look at the unmoving redhead. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Flaky Blonde

I know it's been a while. I'm really sorry. Not having a computer is a small problem it seems. I'll try to update quicker next time.

He groaned inwardly hating himself for being here. Instead of spending a normal Friday night sulking at home miserable he gets to do it out and with company. If she can be deemed company. Why Harrison of all people thought he would be compatible with a flirty and cheap blonde is beyond him. She laughs at every minute comment and touches his arm constantly. As if he needs another enamored fan.

After becoming the "hero" of the _Dark War_ he's developed more groupies than he thought humanly possible. They throw themselves at his feet and offer him unholy things. As if he would want to do _that_. His body can't even bend that way!

So that leaves him here lost in his mind imaging things he can't have. Well, not like he wants them. Sitting next to him would be Andy and Breck and across from him Virginia. It would be a family dinner and not a date with guaranteed casual sex at the end. Who knows how many brooms the blonde has already ridden?

"Draco?" Time to come back to harsh reality. Forcing a smile he pretending he had been there with her the whole time.

"Missy," he guessed.

It was the wrong answer. Her nose scrunched up and her collagen lips pouted. An urge to roll his eyes was nearly killing him. She looked like a seven year old turned down and on the verge of throwing a fit. If she didn't look so upset it would have been a laughable situation.

"It's Misty."

__

Of course! He should have known that. All the flirty flaky women he's come into contact with have sickly sweet names. Misty…Brandy…Mandy…Kathy and the list goes on. He should have known it too. She came to his office enough telling how much she was looking forward to the date. He knew that it had been more than that. It had been her subtle way of telling possible others to step back.

Draco Malfoy is no one's property!

"Sorry." In reality he could care less about what this woman thinks of him. No one else's thoughts matter to him. What other approval does he need?

"Oh it's okay," she said slowly as if he was a small child. "Harrison has told me about everything."

__

Everything? What would that entail? Harrison likes to run his mouth. His one and only friend that doesn't have any ties to the war. He's aware of what happened to Virginia but not all the details that go along with it.

"Excuse me?" he said softly with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're still hurting. I can help you Draco; I can make you feel really good."

How many times have I heard that, he thought. Woman after woman just want to sleep with him. They want the fame associated with his name. Now he knows what Potter goes through. Some pretend to have cared about what happened with Virginia. He's seen some artificial tears and enough head nods with small forced smiles to last a lifetime.

No one can make him feel better though. He's a murderer. _He is her murderer_. The sword might as well be in his hand as far as he's concerned. It wouldn't make the emptiness inside change at all. Nothing can change anything. It's all written and done with.

"I appreciate the company…Misty…but I believe I've had enough. You were misinformed." He stood up and nodded at the gaping blonde. "It was nice meeting you."

After questions and anger was thrown at the old wizard out came the question everyone was ready to ask. Out of all the people there the last person who would be expected voiced it. With an unusual small voice he asked what everyone was inching to say.

__

"Who's going to tell Malfoy?"

Ron looked at his wife gaining a smile he hasn't seen for a long time. One that was mixed with tears and wasn't forced. She was genuinely proud of him and happy that her sister-in-law isn't as far as gone as previously thought.

Answering his own question he shot everyone a look that said he volunteered himself. He would break the news to Malfoy. Along with the good news came bad as well. How is the blonde going to take knowing she's not dead but trapped inside her own mind? She's in a place she refuses to leave because she thinks it's better than the outside real world. Inside she has everything she could ever imagine. Inside she's happy and safe. No Bentley, no Voldermort, and no Lucius Malfoy!

"_I will_," he mumbled to himself hoping that this was for the best.


	4. What If

No, I don't have a beta-reader so those mistakes you see I can claim complete and utter credit for. Yay! I understand the confusion and all about how she died and how can she still be alive. Truth is I don't want to not have a happy ending so I can't have her really dead. Then it's like I can't do something like have someone on polyjuice potion who looked like Ginny was the one really killed. Why? Well, because that would have been simple. Where's the challenge in that. Besides it may have not been a D/G story but I know we've all read one just like that.

So I'm struggling her for originality. It is a struggle seeing that all the characters and the concept already exist. Originality is something very important to me. I hope that it's not too far fetched but then again we are dealing with witches, wizards, and magic. Besides it is fan fiction.

I hope that I cleared the problem in this one somewhat. The detail wasn't too deep ,but I'm trying to get into the real meat of the story. Everything will get going once Draco has to go and save her…

Draco lifted his head slowly and matched gazes with familiar eyes. Brown eyes stared down at him with uncertainty. It made a uneasy feeling begin in his stomach and work it's way up. Making sure to breath he set his pen down and pushed himself up. Whatever the news is he doesn't want to be sitting. The fall is a comfortable and familiar experience.

"Who is it Ronald?"

The redhead swallowed down the lump in his throat and shook his head slowly. Never one minute in school did he ever believe he would feel bad for the man standing in front of him. He's dealt with lose after lose to become the harden Malfoy he is now. Inside is a different story. One that no one might ever know.

"Something happened."

"Who?" he repeated feeling the uneasiness turn to waves of nervousness in his stomach. He's been here one too many times. Person after person has been taken away from him. Ginny wasn't the first and she won't be the last.

"I-I don't know how to tell you. It's…complicated. We've all-"

"Dammit," Draco snapped raising his voice. "Stop your constant rambling and just tell me! What is the problem? You don't just drop by my doorstop, and you most certainly don't stop by my office for a chat. So spit it out already Weasley!"

Ron blinked a few times not sure where to go next with what he wants to say. How can he compile words into a sentence for something of this magnitude? Some words lose their meaning and become used and trite. Can he just come out and say 'Gin's not dead. You think you might want to help us and see if there's something we can do to help her?' Highly unlikely that it would go smooth and sound subtle.

"I'm sorry." Draco stared at the man in front of him trying to process his words.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Luna. If I never got a chance to hold Tory I don't think I'd be sane right now." Draco sighed deeply releasing the held breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I appreciate your words, but you have no idea what I'm going through. Just one day I'll give up everything I have for what you have. Even an hour Ronald."

"That's why I'm here," he began but stopped himself. That sounded corny. As if he was God and could give him his heart's desire.

"Are you going to go on or just stare at me as if I'm grown two heads?"

"No," he stammered. "Something's happened. It's not your everyday occurrence either." He smirked.

"When is it ever?"

Ron took a deep breath and thought about what he went through his mind while he had processed the news. It had been all so overwhelming. Emotions that he didn't even know existed enveloped him while his mind was trying to grasp what it meant.

"This is difficult enough. I don't really need your sarcasm."

"It's called wit Ronald. Those blessed with intellect know what I mean."

Ron sent him a look that said his shot rolled right off his back. He no longer harbors ill feelings towards the man now. The boy he hated with a passion but not the man. Not when he's done so much for his family and the world as they know it.

"Dumbledore and Snape had some news for us." Visually the tenseness of Draco's body could be seen immediately. Those two can not bring any good news. They are looking for those that escaped. The war may be over, but the battles will never stop.

"And?"

"And," he stopped himself and groaned out loud. This was harder than he had ever imagined. Shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets he stared down at the suddenly very interesting floor. "I'll have to show you."

__

Show you?! What had he been thinking? Dropping the news with words would have had a bad enough impact. Now to do it with simply a visual will shock him to the core. It's like throwing him over the boat into the icy water and sail away.

"In here," Ron mumbled standing in front of the sacred door.

The only people who had ever frequented it were the headmaster and the potion's master. Now the Weasley have somewhat access to it as well. Once the blonde steps through the door and sees who's slumbering he's never going to leave. It'll be his home as well as hers.

"Did you plan on moving? You're not made of glass." Exhaling his shaky breath he opened it and stepped aside…

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! I don't understand what gave you the right! How dare you have even the audacity!"

The blonde's rantings could be hear throughout the halls of nearly the entire school. No one dared asked him to lower his voice. It was all expected and understood. If he even started throwing objects and curses no one would have blinked an eye.

"Draco I-" the headmaster began but was immediately cut off. The young man reached across the desk and grabbing onto his robes pulled him close.

"Don't you dare," he hissed and was released with a small amount of unnecessarily force.

Feeling emotional exhausted and physically drained he stumbled back to the room. Dropping down into the chair placed beside the bed he immediately took a hold of her hand. It was icy and limp, but he pressed it against his face.

Murmuring deliriously to himself and her tears fell from his eyes. They washed over her still hands and down his cheeks. No spectators would have been aware of his crying. His body didn't shake and no sounds left his mouth. He has no more energy to make movements or noise. Four years ago he had done that enough to last a lifetime. Now he nothing left in him to do it again.

"How is she still alive?" he whispered to the other person in the room.

"How did you know-"

"How?" he repeated.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. His hands have had constant contact with it since he's heard. It's a nervous habit. One that Hermione can read even before others notice it.

"The healing spell," he whispered.

The healing spell that Ginny hadn't wanted him to do. It was a very draining spell, but the most powerful and effective one at that. His own essence was stripped from him and focused into the spell. Now because he gave a little piece of himself unselfishly and stubbornly she's still alive. The physical wound was healed as if the sword never pierced her flesh. Mentally, it was not enough.

"If only she didn't stop me," he muttered to himself.

Harry heard his whispered words and shook his head. That fell in the 'what if' category. No one goes there any more. It's too hard. The whole war could fall in that area. It's an aspect that is it a sore spot for all those involved.

"I'm sorry," Draco continued. "I'm so sorry Gin. I promised you everything and I gave you nothing. I'm a liar."

Harry felt as if he was eavesdropping and slipped out unnoticed. The tears that cascaded from Draco's eyes seemed like an endless supply. He thought that eventually it would meet a quota. Now he knows that was an insane belief. Muttering to her he was farther lost than he was before.

"_Liar_," he breathed.

I know it's not that long but I'm working on other things as well. I'm really trying to get focused on another chapter of As Days Go By. Have patience and review and I'll see what I can manage. Thanks!!!


	5. Four Years Ago

Minutes felt as if they were days. Everything ran as if they were all consumed in molasses. It was all execrating slow. As if time hated him and instead of moving one minute forward it would in fact move two backwards.

In that tiny room, hidden from the world, he sat with her. Work no longer was a priority. He had only been there so it would help pass the time. It took his mind away from the subject before him. Besides, owning the business and having others under him meant that it wasn't a necessity to be present religiously. Along with that was food and sleep.

Never in his twenty four years of existence has he ever been so frightened to sleep. All those occasions when he was sure his father would kill in his sleep didn't compare with this. If he dozed off and missed her opening his eyes he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. What if she moved, and he didn't see it? They say she won't and hasn't but have they had a constant vigil over her?

No, she's been in this compact room by herself. They've left her all alone. Didn't they know she needed others? She grew up in a house with a large family. The constant noise is stability. She needs to know that she hasn't been abandoned. She needs to know she's needed.

Day by day week by week…everything all seemed to blur together. He was so tired he couldn't differenate Monday from Saturday or April from July. How long has he been sitting in that room holding her icy hands whispering to her? Forever doesn't seem like an adequate description.

"How long do you plan on sitting there Mr. Malfoy?" The voice was easily recognizable yet he didn't move his eyes from her face.

"What is it Snape?"

"I simply asked you a question. Do you always snap back?"

He didn't feel like dealing with this right now? Snape has done a lot for him and especially Ginny. He's tried everything to get her out of this comatose state. Still he doesn't want the company. He's had enough people standing over his shoulder telling him what they think he should do. He should stay right where he is.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," he mumbled to the potion's master.

Snape shook his head and leaned against the door frame. He shouldn't feel so lost for words. This was exactly what he knew would happen. Everyone knew it would be like this. Yet, he hates to see the young man stewing away not eating nor sleeping while holding her hand is not going to bring her back.

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Wanna do something for me?" The blonde raised his eyes away from her to gaze tiredly at him.

"What professor? I'm not leaving," he added quickly.

"I didn't suspect you would." He pushed himself up and walked towards the couple. "What do you know about her condition?"

He felt like actually growling. How many times has he been through this? Questions, looks, and sympathy has all been thrown at him. It's been enough to last a lifetime. Enough of it already! Stop the nagging questions and just let him be. If she's meant to waste away then he's meant to join her. He's the reason she's here and he'll be damned if he leaves her alone again.

"Let me get to the point then," the potion master said not missing the animalistic noise coming from the young man. "You can save her."

A bit too direct. Draco's eyes stared up at him blank. He thought this was all he was able to have. Just to be here with her, even if she's in a comatose state. Suddenly, to hear that he could have more. That he could hear her voice again was like a jet engine falling right on top of him.

"She's in her mind Mr. Malfoy. All she needs is someone to go in there and bring her back out."

"I don't think it's that easy," he croaked when he finally found his voice.

"No," he said with a heavy sigh. "Of course not but then again would that stop you?"

No answer was needed. It had already been decided. Draco was going to do this. He was going to do this and was going to succeed. No one else was compatible for the job. Her family would have volunteered but they didn't have the hold over her as he does. It's different and complex. Love…he's never known it until he fell for her, and she returned it.

"When can we get it started?"

"Whenever you're ready." Draco kissed her hand before placing it at her side and standing. Taking a deep breath he exhaled it and looked straight at his old professor.

"You should have came and got me four years ago."

All that was needed was contact. Making the spell work it was only necessary to hold hands. Yet after the spell had been muttered and the atrocious tasting potion downed he laid on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Her closed eyelids were the last thing he saw, and her shallow breath was the last thing he felt.

It was a familiar tug but not one that came with a port key. He felt an eerie déjà vu as all those around him disappeared. They were no longer there, and he was moving into unknown territory. He was suddenly very uncomfortable leaving all that behind.

He was also very aware of the little red head girl staring up at him.


	6. Whipped

Yeah I've read Sea of Awakening Dreams. It's a great story and I hadn't known it until you pointed it out. I never intended for anything of the sort. Believe me I didn't rip from anyone's story.

Anyway here is another chap…a bit longer than the previous ones. Just a little warning…I want to make Draco happy. Well just for a little while that is. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

He felt extremely self-conscious as he knelt down to her own level. Dealing with children isn't something he has much hands on experience with. Ron has only allowed him so much time with Tory. It seems he didn't want that git Malfoy to rub off on his baby girl. Added to his lack of experience she has a very haunting intense gaze. One with all too familiar brown eyes that he sees in his dreams every night.

"Can you help me?" he asked the young girl.

She cocked her head slightly to the side causing her dark red hair to fall over her shoulder. With her lips press together she seemed to be summing him up. He was guilty of the same thing, as well. She was in fact a dead ringer for Virginia. Even down to the tiny spray of freckles across her nose, and the faint scar on her forehead going into her hairline.

"What's your name?"

"Draco. What's yours?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in a look of confusement.

"What kind of name is that?" He chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Blame my parents. Who are-"

"I know why you're here," she spoke up interrupting him.

His breath caught surprised at her sudden revelation. Maybe she can explain it to him then. All he knows is that he's supposed to bring Gin back. That's as far as the explanation went. The headmaster nor Snape knew what that would entail. So he's bitterly and rightly so left in the dark to figure it all out on his own.

"She's not going to leave though. She won't even come out and see me. I'm so lonely." Draco understood that. She needs people, and he needs her. He may be surrounded by people but feel abandoned, and she hasn't had anyone in the last four years.

"I'll bring her out. I promise." The little nodded but didn't look convinced.

She turned and pointed towards the left where in the far background stood an elaborate house. He pushed himself up and took in the surroundings. The vast green fields were covered in flowers, grass, and trees. It was a far walk to the house that was encased by his white picket fence. If he squinted his eyes he could even see a dog pouncing around the yard being watchful and playful simultaneously.

"That's your home."

"Is Ginny there?" She nodded.

"She's waiting for you." He felt a rush that ran through him that he hasn't felt in a while. It was excitement combined with anticipation. She's in that house waiting for him. She's waiting for him!

__

Home.

"I'll bring her out," he repeated and was about to dash away when he noticed another spot.

Opposite the large house and field and on the right side could only describe as offhand a swamp. Everything was dark, damp, and dead. A gentle breeze ran through it blowing around dead leaves and wafting around the prudent smell of death and loss.

"What's that over there?" The tiny girl didn't even look. She shook her head and stared up at him.

"Don't worry. You won't have to go there." He opened his mouth to ask more. His interest was piqued, but then there's Ginny waiting for him. Shaking it off he waved a hand at her as he took off.

"We'll come to visit you. I promise!"

With his back to her the little red head shook her head. Turning towards the swamp she sighed again and dropped down to the ground. Watching the breeze filter through the dead leaves on the ground she felt the suppressed tears fall down her cheeks.

"_Home…I just wanna go home…"_

He ran the entire way there without stopping to catch his breath. In the yard he had no other choice to stop. The dog took one look and flattened him. Draco almost wet himself but then started laughing when the dog vigorously licked his face.

"What kind of guard dog are you?"

Prying him off was a struggle, but he got to his feet and raced him to the front door. The ferocious licker wanted in as well. He tried to muzzle his way in along with Draco. Shaking his head he pushed the guard dog back and gave him once last pat on the head before slipping into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry buddy. I don't want to end up in the doghouse my first night home," he mumbled to himself.

Without a chance to catch his breath or even gaze around his house he was addressed. It wasn't be his first name and especially not by his last. He didn't expect to be called by his surname in his own home. No, this was defiantly something he didn't think he would hear. Ever.

"Daddy!"

Coming down the elegant staircase at three stairs a step was a teenager. Not just any teenager he guessed. No, this one was special. She was his. He could tell the instant he saw her. Of course the blonde hair and natural good looks and one couldn't forget the tasteful clothes were tell tell signs. That wasn't why, though. It was a feeling in his gut. One that he didn't visit too often yet it felt right.

"Please say I can go. Mom isn't thinking rationally. She doesn't know what it's like being a Malfoy. This is important and-"

"Adrian Malfoy," a furious female voice called out. It made Draco's head snapped up towards the top of the stairs again. "I know you're not asking your father! I already told you _no_!"

The blonde girl, who was now coined Adrian, mumbled under her breath and stomped away. She didn't even look at the woman upstairs as she departed. On the other hand Draco couldn't seem to make his eyes go elsewhere.

"See what I have to put up with!" she cried coming down the stairs. It made his heart jump into his throat. She's approaching him. "You spoiled her." He swallowed hard.

"I-I'm sorry." She snorted and ran a hand through her hair as she was near him.

"You only say that when you know you're in trouble." He nodded absentminded. Ginny, his Ginny is right in front of him. She's here alive, breathing, talking, cursing him, and even teasing. Those are her nimble strong fingers working on the knot of his tie.

His eyes greedily swept over her. It's the same Ginny he had known four years ago. She looks exactly the same. A bit older though since they have a teenager daughter but nothing drastic. Her crimson hair was still thick and fell to her shoulders. His fingers like always itched to run through it. Those time consuming freckles laid across her nose. He knows how many there are by heart. Even her figure remained slender and supple after all those years.

"Draco luv," she whispered making his eyes raise to hers again. Those damn intoxicating brandy eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter? Did you have a rough day?" How about four years, he wanted to explain. Instead he shook his head.

"Then why are looking at me like that?" Like what, he thought to himself.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like we didn't share a bed last night, and you didn't leave like always in the morning."

"You're just so beautiful," he breathed. That brought a small smile to her face that slowly transformed into a grin.

"I love it that you still find me attractive after all these years."

How could he not? After four years she was still constantly on his mind. It's not like because she's not there he could imagine things may have happened better than he would happen in reality. It was just that she consumed everything about him. Putting it simple and bluntly she had ruined him. No other woman would do. Not even a woman for a simple one night stand was something he could comprehend doing.

"I always have." That made her laugh and shake her head at him. He had missed that sound. Not that he got to hear it a lot during the war. Yet it was a musical sound that he could feel in his chest. Almost as if it could make his heart beat again.

"Draco Malfoy who do you think you're kidding?!"

"What?" he cried his eyes wide. He's sure he would have already told her that. If they've been married this long he knows his secrets would all be out of the closet.

"You already used that line on me just last night." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Just like hers was heaven to his ears. His hasn't been one to be heard either.

It sounded like something he would do. Back in school before the war destroyed everything he was a player. He knew exactly what to say and do to get a girl's knickers. The Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs were easy, and he stayed pretty much away from the Gryffindorfs. What was the biggest rush was getting a Ravenclaw. They were proud of how smart they were. Yet how smart could they have been if he only had to use a few choice words and they were throwing their legs around his neck.

"Then tell me what I haven't used in a while." Her cheeks flushed surprising him. How can she blush after all this time?

"Later luv. We have family coming later."

"Family?"

Her fingers continued to finger the knot. He couldn't mind less. She's here, and she's touching him. It's not him holding her cold hand wishing her to wake up. No, it's her, and she's teasing him and even promising later.

"Everyone dear. Harry, Hermione, Ben, Ron, Luna, Harold…you know the bunch." He nodded although he didn't. Later he's going to have to remember not to seemed so surprised. They're going to be older and some will probably have children. He has one of his own.

"Yeah dad. Another one of mom's infamous _parties_," a voice groaned walking further into the room.

"It's not a party Breck," she shot back at the young man. He groaned and shook his head.

"Come on dad. Tell her it's a party, and you know what that means. She's going to bite our heads off if we take one step wrong." Draco almost laughed but was elbowed in the gut by a very stern looking redhead. "You know…take a right step before the left."

"Watch it Malfoy. You wouldn't want to spend the night in the study again would you?" she hissed so only he could hear. It made him swallow audibly and nod obediently.

"Ha ha dad you are so whipped." Ginny turned her gaze to her oldest.

"Shall I tell Madison you said that?" It made the blonde's smile vanish as if it had never been present and accounted for on his face. Quickly he looked like a little lost puppy. "That's what I thought. Talk about your father being whipped." His blonde son frowned deeply at his mother as if had been mortally wounded by her words. _Son._

He felt so many emotions clog his throat. A son, daughter, and a wife. What more could he ever need? Why should he leave here? It's seemly perfect, and he's only been here for a few moments.

Tonight will show the true light. Not just during the party but afterwards as well. Then he'll be alone with her. Alone again to do what he attempted to do once before everything turned ass backwards and was destroyed.

He grinned down at her making her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. She's perfect and all of his. Later he'll show her that. Right now he gets to be a family man. He'll just have to wait to play the role of husband. Both are new to him but roles he's been dying to play.


	7. Bloody Tease

He couldn't make the grin leave his face even if someone tried to slap it away. Everything is perfect. It almost made him remember that this isn't their reality. It's Ginny's reality. In it things aren't going to have sore spots and imperfections.

All have happy marriages and beautiful healthy children. Everyone even gets along. Harry and Ron have pulled him into many conversations tonight not even second-guessing what they were doing. It's what she wants.

"They think we don't know," Hermione said shaking her head slightly.

"We don't all know. The men are oblivious," Gin replied.

"They usually are," Luna quipped.

The men heard their wives laughter but didn't think twice about it. They usually spend all their time together spilling secrets and girl talk. Draco watched them with furrowed eyebrows. What could be so funny? He wondered.

What they were oblivious to is the Malfoy daughter and Potter son. While they pretend to loathe one another in private they can't keep their hands to themselves. At first the mothers wanted to rip Benjamin Potter to shreds but realized Adrian Malfoy was just as guilty.

"Excuse me," Draco muttered and escaping from the men somehow managed to pull his wife away as well. Not knowing where he was taking her exactly they ended up in his study.

"What are yo-"

Draco silenced her the only way he knew how. His lips finally pressed against hers again. They weren't the cold lips he's given pecks to when he leaves her. No, these are warm and very responsive lips. They were moving just as greedily against his as his moved against hers.

Not thinking or maybe he didn't care he pulled her away from the closed door and lifted her onto his desk. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and their hands moved quickly to rid the other of their clothing.

She had his shirt off and his pants undone while he was still fighting with the zipper of her dress. It made her laugh lightly to see the look of frustration on his face. Reaching behind her she helped him along rewarding with a grin.

"I couldn't take it anymore," he confessed his lips kissing her bare shoulders. "You were chewing on your lip. You know how much that bloody tortures me."

"You're too easy."

"You're too sexy," he corrected.

Letting the dress puddle to the floor he took her in with wide hungry eyes. She allowed it without seeming self-conscious in the least. He must do it often enough. Groaning deep in his throat he finally lifted his eyes to hers.

"Gods Gin I need to make love to you. Right now." His voice was hoarse and trembled with urgently.

"We don't have long." He shook his head feverously.

"Gin," he whispered and took her face into his hands. "You don't understand." She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"Later luv, I promise. Then we'll have all the time in the world."

He hadn't helped her get dressed. Somehow she slipped out of the room leaving a fuming pouting Draco half naked. Was she in her right mind?! Here he had looking at her with pure desperation never wanting more in his life than her at the moment and she had turned him down. He was positive that if their roles were reversed he would have gladly ravished her on his desk, floor, couch, and against the door. Damn the guest whomever they may be!

Later came much _much_ later. Everyone had finally filed out of their home leaving his daughter giddy, his son depressed, and his wife exhausted. One glance at each of them, and he knew it would only take a few minutes before their heads hit the pillow before they were out.

Groaning to himself he ignored his wife's weak smile directed towards him and stalked to his study. It's a room he must spend a lot of time in. Everything in it seems comfortable and eerily familiar. Yet, he'd rather be in his bedroom right now with Ginny.

"She lied," he hissed dropping onto the loveseat and shutting his eyes.

I'll only be in here a few minutes, he thought. After that she'll come and find me out. Hopefully by then she'll have reached her second wind. Why must she make promises if she's not going to keep them?! I hate when people do that and…

He tried to blink the image away from his eyes. Even squeezing them shut tightly he could see it still there behind his eyelids. The sight is already burned on mind. Nothing and no one can make it go away.

Everything was still going on around him. He could hear distant yells and screams. It all seemed to be getting further and further away from him. He couldn't open his eyes to see if it was.

"Ginny? Ginny please?" Swallowing down a lump in his throat he fell to his knees and choked out, "Gin."

The image behind his closed eyes stayed the same as the one hidden from his view. Lying there motionless on the ground tore him in half. His whole body shook as he tried to hold back the flooding emotions. He's not going to allow others see to what extent the power she held over him.

She wasn't even aware of it. He kept it all a secret. One he thought he would take to his death. Not hers! All the bickering and bantering was just an act. It suppressed the urge to yank her against him and silence her mouth with his own.

He never got the chance to do some many things he had wanted to. There were no races to his bed to have her there and keep her there. No leisurely kisses wasting the day away. Now he can't count the freckles across the bridge of her nose with her noticing this time. How can he reach for her hand just because it's there and feel the warmth when they both lace their fingers together simultaneously?

"Gin?" he rasped with his shoulders shaking,

This isn't fair. Life is never fair but this is inhumane. They're both kids and their lives have been taken away from them. He never wanted to be a hero. Damn the prophecy! And damn whoever wrote her in on saving the world! Now because of it she's lost her life and the essence he's been forever drawn to.

"Draco, we have to go," a voice said urgently grasping a hand on his shoulder. "Now."

He recognized the voice immediately. It belongs to her little "sister". Another person that shouldn't be here. Just like the woman before him she refused to stay back for the sake of safety. She's stubborn to a fault.

"She's-she's gone," he told her.

"I know. She knew it was going to happen too. Come on Draco. We need to get back to camp. She left something there for you."

"I'll be right back," he whispered before dropping a kiss on her icy forehead and following his sister.

They tried to pry her body away from him but he had carried her all the way back to camp. No one is going to touch her. That is not until her family comes and gets here. Until then she's in his care. She's always been that way though.

"Here," Casey whispered handing him an envelope. "She gave it to me this morning and told me to give it to after…well she knew."

"Then why did you let her go?! Casey she's your best friend! How could you allow her to go and get herself killed?!"

"What? You don't think I tried to stop her?! Dammit Draco I all but tied her down."

"Then why is she…gone?"

"Because she said she needed to be there. She wouldn't tell me then but we both know now why."

"Waste of her life," he muttered under his breath.

As heroic and selfless as it had been he still hated her for it. No one asked for her to step in the way. He never asked to watch a blade slice right through her chest!

Ripping it open he slowly moved his eyes left to right drinking in and processing the words she noted just for him. They immediately made those suppressed feelings sting at his eyes. If he cried though then that would stain the paper ruining the only thing left of her.

"She loved me," he spoke up softly.

"Of course she did! Everyone knew that Draco. You were always just to thick for your own good."

"Well thanks for pointing out my blind spot," he spat. Casey groaned.

"Ginny was your blind spot."

"Is there anything else? I don't want her to be by herself." Casey opened her mouth but then shut it and shook her head.

"No."

He jerked awake seeing red in front of his eyes and nearly screamed trying to pull away. Quickly the woman in front of him took a step back and held her hands up in surrender. Trying to calm his breathing he jammed a hand into his tousled hair and placed the other over his racing heart.

It hadn't been just a dream. No, it had been a memory. One that haunts him on a regular basis. Whether asleep or wide-awake he can see and feel it. The images and the pain all still fresh as they had when it happened.

"Merlin," he gasped raising his eyes to her. "Do you make a habit of scarring the life out of me?"

"Just because you're upset at me doesn't mean you can be bitter Draco Malfoy."

"Well if you gave me what I wanted then I wouldn't be Virginia Weasley," he shot back.

Instantly he wanted to take it back. Her narrowed eyes widened and glistened. The mouth he loves to stare at while she speaks fell open slightly and her hands fisted at her sides. He's hurt her, and he's in deep trouble.

"_Virginia Weasley_? Is that who I am again Draco?"

"No," he said quickly. "No of course not Gin." He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away quicker than him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand it," she said shaking her head. "Why sometimes I get the Draco who I went to school with. If he doesn't get his way then it's everyone's fault but his own." With furrowed eyebrows and her bottom lip held fast between her teeth she sighed.

"You knew that I couldn't just drop everything Draco. I _had _to stay there and be the hostess. It was my party, and I could have used some help."

"I'm sorry," he repeated feeling himself shrinking even further in the couch.

"With your daughter and Ben only Merlin knows where and-"

"What?!" he cried.

"And Madison breaking up with Breck someone had to watch _our _children," she continued ignoring his outburst.

"I'm sorry Gin. I wasn't thinking. Well I guess I was but not with what I should have been."

"Draco," she cried trying to sound mad, but the pink tint in her cheeks proving otherwise.

"Gin, love," he said gathering the courage and stood. The last thing he wants is her to be really upset at him. "Please forgive me. I promise to be good."

"Oh stop," she whispered. "You know I can't stay peeved when you give me the puppy dog face."

"It's one of the reasons you love me," he said a smile back on both their faces.

"Mm, among others." His smile metamorphosed into a grin as the blush traveled across her bare skin. Thank Merlin my wife has a naughty mind, he thought.

"Right now I don't want to even think about my daughter and _Potter_ so what happened with Breck?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she played with the fine hair at the nape. He's a tall man but as are most Weasleys she's a tall woman as well. Most men would be intimated by that but not him. She's not as tall as him. Plus there's the fact that she has incredibly long legs. What man in his right mind wouldn't want them wrapped around him?

"Madison broke up with him. Some other girl's been trying to cause trouble for them for a while, and it seems like it finally happened. She thinks he cheated on her." He wrapped his arms around her waist and frowned.

"Malfoy men don't cheat." Well other than his father, but bastards don't count.

"I know that love, but I think there was more to it. I think she was spooked."

"Spooked? Of what?"

"I think…well I think Breck proposed to her." Draco's jaw dropped. His son is only nineteen!

"What?! Why do you think that?"

"Well first off there's money missing from his vault, and he's been really jumpy lately. Some of my friends said they saw him at a few jewelry stores, and she was wearing a really impressive rock when she came in. She didn't have it when she left either."

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered. "Should I talk to him?" She nodded.

"Please Draco?"

"Okay," he whispered and dropped a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Meet me in our room. You promised me," he trailed off.

"We'll see."

"Hey dad," a weak deep voice muttered from the dark room.

He's nervous beyond belief. This is never something he's been on either ends before. Here is a person that is a part of him and needs his 'fatherly' advice. Where was the handbook he should have been given before he stepped through the door.

"Did mum tell you?" The quiet but sudden voice startled him from his thoughts.

"How did you know?" Breck tried his best attempt at a smirk. It failed miserably. Adrian has always been better at it anyway.

"Mum knows everything." He sighed deeply and dropped his face into his hands. "She gave me back the ring dad. I love her and want to spend my life with her, and she gave it back to me."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and took a timid seat on the edge of the bed next to his sulking son. Tentatively he reached out to touch him but pulled back. He probably didn't want to be touched anyway.

"You're still young Breckin. There'll be other-"

"Dad don't" he interrupted. "I don't want to hear there'll be other girls. Right now all I want to hear is someone to tell me that this is going to get better." He lifted his head from his hands and his brown eyes met his father's grey. "I just want to have what you and mum have."

"Give her time son. One thing I've learned about getting your heart's desire is patience. You can't even begin to fathom how long I had to wait to finally have your mother."

"I love her. I really do." Draco nodded at his son's whispered mumblings.

"Patience Breck…patience."

"Bloody tease," he whispered under his breath.

There lying on their bed is his slumbering redhead. She's curled up in one of his shirts even sleeping on his side. She looks peaceful, and he knew she was knackered. Being the hostess had taken it out of her, but it also makes her shine. She was in her place with a grin surrounded by family in their comfortable surrounding. _Home_.

"Night Gin," he whispered after crawling on the bed. Lying right behind her she snuggled back against him before he even got a chance to pull her into his arms. Burying his face into her hair and wrapping his body around hers he allowed sleep to hit him.

"Love you," he mumbled in her hair.

"You too," she muttered back deliriously before the Malfoy's before succumbed to the needed rest.

It would have been sooner but we won't go there. Don't know where I can go next but I guess I could kill them all of. Oh it could be fun! R/R.


End file.
